Gola Clay
100px While she may seem shy at first, rest assured Gola will always be there to protect you if you need her! It's in her blood as a Golem after all! She is wallpacapaca's 2nd character on the Lab! Biography Personality Despite being a strong protector like her father, Gola is very shy. She's much more of a watch from the shadows kind of protector than a bodyguard. That said, if she sees anyone being hurt in any way, she'll always jump in to save them, showing how brave she is despite anything that may get in her way. She also loves sports and art, with playing graveball and making pottery being two of her favourite pastimes! Even though her body is rather fragile due to it's clay nature, that doesn't tend to stop Gola from trying out for all kinds of sports teams and athletic adventures. When she needs it, she knows that her body will harden up to protect itself from the dangers of the world around her. One thing she absolutely hates, however, is when people think of her as just one of the guys. Even though she loves sports and doesn't wear skirts and makeup like her beast ghoulfriends, she still feels like she is a ghoul at heart. In fact, even if she doesn't show it, she does love some of the more ghouly things in life! She loves sleepovers and talking about meaningless things like shoes and clothes as much as she enjoys sports and games! What can I say, she's a complex ghoul? Appearance As she is a golem made out of clay, Gola's body and skin are a deep brown colour. Her eyes are all black aside from the pupil which is a glowing red colour. Her soul stone is placed in a crevice on her left arm surrounded by carvings in her skin that create the shape of a Star of David. Her hair is styled in a short bob and is brown with red streaks. Signature Outfit In her signature look, Gola wears a deep red sleeveless crop top with a hood. She wears this over a pair of light brown shorts, and she accessorizes with black and white arm bands and high socks. Her shoes are high heeled red sneakers. History Gola had a rather strange life, even by monster standards. Just barely a few days after her birth, her father fled their old home of the Old New Synagogue of Prague, and for the first few years of her life they lived a nomadic lifestyle. Her father picked up work wherever he could find it, but none of the jobs remained stable. Eventually, when Gola was around eight years old, her family settled down in Goreonto, Canada, where they were free to practice whatever spiritual beliefs they wanted without fear of having to flee from people who felt differently. She soon became good friends with a shapeshifter named Shay Shift, and two became close friends almost instantly. She started going to school and everything was finally beginning to feel normal in her life. Well, that was until she got a monster crush on this freaky fabulous girl when she was in eight grade. Not only had Gola never had a crush on someone before, but this was with another girl as well. She wasn't really sure if her feelings were real, and eventually she tried suppressing her feelings to the point of almost imploding with fear she would be outcast. Her parents noticed and sat her down, which is when she confessed how confused she truly was with this situation. Her parents told her not to worry, and that it was fine if she liked other girls. This calmed her down, and eventually she even started wearing this difference on her sleeve for the whole world to see. Her family's accepting nature began to really rub off on her at this point, and when her friend Shay was kicked out of his home with no where to go, she was the first to offer him a place at her home. Soon, the two transferred schools to go to Monster High, and the rest is history! Relationships Family Gola maintains a close relationship with her family, even though they still live all the way in Goreonto while she now goes to school at Monster High. When ever they have a chance, her and Shay take the opportunity to visit them! Friends Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Gola's family is Jewish, a fact that Gola is very proud of * Gola is a lesbian, but she really hates the way lesbians are portrayed in media as a fantasy for straight men * She's very shy in real life, but if you manage to get a conversation going with her online, Gola is very open loves talking about anything really Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Golem